Golden Twilight
by travcullen28
Summary: Just a story about four woman live together
1. Chapter 1

Golden Twilight

**This is a one shot just imagine instead of Rose Dorthy Blanche Sophia**

**Picture Bella Rosalie Alice Es me **

**Scene_ One Living Room_**

"Hey y'all how you like my new dress?" Bella asked

"Got another date tonight" asked Es me

"Well I was at the supermarket today and this handsome guy stopped me and we just started talking and one thing let to another" Bella relpyed

" Everywhere she goes she finds her a man" said Rosalie

"That's not true" said Bella

"Oh come on Bella most guys kiss you more than people kiss the pope's ring" said Alice

**Door Bell Rings**

"Now remember be nice to him he hasn't had sex in over a year, oh look who I am talking to" starring at Es me

"Hi is Bella ready?" man asked

"She almost ready I'm Es me" she said

"I'm Sam nice to meet you" he said

"Well Sam you look handsome" Bella said

"Thank you, you also look stunning" said Sam

"Alright girls I'll be home later on don't wait up" said Bella

"Well what you girls want to do for the rest of the night?" asked Rosalie

"Do what we always do on Saturday night watch _Mash_" said Alice

"Or we can go into the kitchen and have cheesecake." said Es me

"That sound good" said Alice

_They walk in to the kitchen and sit down and started talking and eating cheesecake_

"Rosalie when was the last time you've been with a man?" asked Alice

"Oh lets see"

"I know it was that yuzts what was his name?" asked Es me

"Gee I don't remember" said Rosalie

"How about you Alice?" asked Rosalie

"It was last week remember I told you that I had that fender bender accident" Alice explained

"Oh yeah what happen?" said Es me

"He forgot to tell me that he was married" said Alice

_Bella walks in_

"Hey Bella how was your night?" asked Alice

"How was my night how was my night? Bella said madly

"Fri st we went to a nice restaurant and then he didn't pull out my chair and when the bill came he wanted me to pay half of it and he didn't even kiss me good night that's how my date went"

"Well whats wrong with no kiss?" asked Es me

"Well when they kiss you means they like you" said Bella

"Well maybe he was not that into you Bella" said Alice

"What you mean I'm grougus why I could have any man I want" said Bella

"And did almost every guy" said Rosalie

"Not every guy I call it safe teasing" said Bella

"Well I am getting tried I'll see you girls in the morning" said Alice

"Night" said Es me

"When was the first time you saw a man ya know" asked Rosalie

"When I was about twenty." said Bella

"How about you Rosalie?" asked Bella

"Well I say about twenty five" said Rosalie

"Well I was about eighteen when I saw mine" said Es me

"Really" said Bella

"I remember like it was yesterday he told me that he was going to be shift off to the war and he wanted me to be his first"

"Sounds romantic" Bella said

"Well yeah and then I ended up pregnant" Es me said

"I waited to my wedding night" said Rosalie

_Es me shakes her body_

"Lets call it a night girls" said Bella

"Yeah I am tried lets go to bed" Said Es me

End of first chapter

Attn**: I don't own Twilight or Golden Girls Reviews are more than welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

(Attn**: I didn't want to update cause I thought that this was going to be a one time but this person off of fan fiction wanted me to sorry it took so long with holidays and everything so here you go the second part of **_**Golden Twilight. **_**I don't own Twilight or Golden Girls)**

**Next Day**

"Good morning all" said Bella with a smile humming along

"He still in the bedroom?" asked Es me

"Oh Es me you know me to well don't you?" said Bella laughing

"Well we lived together for 5 years I would think I do" Es me explained

"So what's his name?" asked Alice

"Name is Edward he owns his own company for the city and he's a wonderful man" said Bella

"He sounds like a winner" said Rosalie

"He is girls but I am not sure that I am ready for that kind of relationship" said Bella

"Oh come on Bella you've been going out with Edward for almost a month now" said Es me

"I know girls what if he ask me to marry him?" said Bella worried

"Well what ever happens we will support you won't we girls" said Es me

"Thanks girls you really are my best friends" said Bella

_Edward comes in the room with Bella nightgown on_

"Hiya girls" said Edward

"Edward what are you wearing?" said Bella

"Well I couldn't find my clothes so this was the only think on your bed Bella" said Edward

"Um Edward I think I saw your pants in the bathroom" said Alice laughing

"Oh thank you" said Edward

"Oh he's a keeper Bella" said Es me

"Well we did have some fun in the bath-"

"Keep it to yourself Bella" said Alice

"Ready to go Bella?" asked Edward

"Bye girls I'll be back later on tonight" said Bella

_Bella and Edward are walking threw the park under the stars_

"So Bella we been going out for a long time now" said Edward

"Yes we have" said Bella

"And I want to know were do we stand?" asked Edward

"What you mean?" asked Bella

"I mean like would you still like to see me still" said Edward

"Yes of course" said Bella

_Gets down on one knee and takes Bella hand_

"Bella in front of all these people here in the park will you marry me?" Edward holds out the wedding ring

"Oh Edward I " Look around seeing people smiling

_Bella runs back home_

"Bella whats wrong?" asked worried Es me as she comes running threw the door

"Nothing I am fine" said Bella

"Something got you all upset" said Alice

"Edward ask me to marry him" said Bella

_All Gasp_

"And what did you say?" asked Rosalie

"Nothing I ran" Bella said crying

"Well why I thought you liked Edward?" asked Es me

" I do just that I was scared that he asked me and worried about you guys" said Bella

"Bella sweetie whatever you deiced we'll support you." said Alice

"Really?" asked Bella

"Yes we will" said Rosalie

_Door Bell Rings_

"Probably Edward I'll get it" said Bella

"Bella are you okay?" asked Edward

"Yes I am, I was scared when you asked me" said Bella

"Scared of what?" Edward asked her holding her hand

"That if I said yes that I lose my friends but they said they'll support me whatever I decide" Bella said

"Well Bella you have some special friends are those are hard to come by I'll tell you what when you are ready I'll be waiting" Gives her a kiss on the cheek

"I will Edward I promise" said Bella

"Well I'll go now but I'll see you soon" said Edward

"Okay"

"Everything alright Bella?" asked Alice

"Yes oh I'm so lucky to have my friends come on lets go out have some fun" Bella said

"She back" said Es me

"Oops I should put on some underwear" said Bella

_Es me covers Alice mouth_

"Come on lets go" said Bella

End of chapter 2 sorry for the short but all I could think about LOL reviews more than welcome be nice


End file.
